sorry, my love , times up
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: soul (who is a girl) has loved black star for a very long time and of course he doesn't know and when maka finally turns soul to a death scythe he finally sees what he's losing. can he repair her or will time have ran out? ( I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me again. This time I swear no major character death. Im going to keep them all alive. This is a odd one mostly cause its soul eater.I DON'T OWN! But soul is female and it's a soul and black star story sooo…. Yeah on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: maka.**

The alarm rings in souls room. And as I knock on the door I can hear here yawn. For once she can get up on her own. I pushed open the door to find she was already dressed and ready to go. Shes dressed in a black tee and red skinny jeans. Her long hair still a tangled mess. I watched as she placed her feet into a pair of knee high 3.5 chunky boots. She catches my eyes in the mirror as she is putting her down .

" maka-chan are you okay?" she asked placing her head band on her head.

I nodded and walked away. Blair was in the hall waiting for me a pout on her face.

" maka you're my girl friend but yet you watch soul with such love. Im jealous."

I looked into hear teary eyes and smiled in reassurance.

" she is my weapon. As soon as we finish ill stay with you in what ever country and city you want." I say as I touched her cheek.

Soul walked in then. Soul is straighter than a metal pole. And is in love with black star.

But of course soul comes last to him and when she finally sees that she plays second to tsubaki. and too her that's fine. A bond between a weapon and a mister is very strong. She loves his soul unconditionaly.

XsoulX

I smiled as I see a familiar head of blue hair. And as I walk by him he looks up and smiles. I smile back and take my seat. As I lay my head down I can her tasubaki enter with course she is the talk of evry guy again. And of course black star is all over her. And I quietly sneak out, maka enters in the front of the class. She looks for me and looks disappointed and then mad. She says black stars name loudly.

I watch from behind a wall reading lips.

" she loves you and you're completely oblivious to it . she knows how much you care for tsubaki and it kills her." Maka said.

" can you tell her I don't like her like that? I only want to be friends."

I ran to her and said a lot of nonsense about a new mission that looked fun. She smiled. And as we took it she told mme what I had heard.

" im sorry soul." I nodded and got on my bike. " really im sorry."

I smiled back to her and she climbed on the back as I sped of out of the city. As I drove maka slept through the drive that would take about four hours.

**And end chapter! Yay I thought it turned out well for a starter chapter. Well till then ja~ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so now the actual owner of this told me I should tell whose actually typing this and I shall go by demon florist ! Mwahahahahahaha and I want to say please review. We own nothing. (damn…)**

**Chapter 2**

The drive to Italy was long and boring. But it gave me a chance to think and with maka asleep, I wouldn't be interrupted. And I kind of liked the quiet serenity of the motor running. From going over the mission I realized I was going after a witch soul. My very last soul.

Looking to maka now I realized this might be the last mission I would have with her. The last time I might see her at all. Blair was going to take her to the quite state of Washington. And as I drove I began to think of black star. How we probably would never have – I never had a chance any way. So I speed on thinking of all the praise I will get from lord death and I will actually be accepted by my family. Not as the piano protégé but as the death scythe I was meant to be. Thinking on that I was able to make it to the witch's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX black star XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul has a crush on me? I would never guess. But I cant date I have to focus on the souls. And so do they. About two days later I heard that maka had done what she was taught to do. Soul has finally replaced spirit. But that day I went congratulate her and maka. But knocking on their door I saw a teary eyed maka.

" hello black star. Can I help you this evening?"

" uh yeah I came to congratulate you and soul. Where is she any way?'

Blair lead maka away and sat her down. She then pulled me out to the hall.

" soul never came back. She was lost to the madness and we haven't been able to find her. She did eat the soul and the soul was extremely tainted. Maka came back without her. Shes gone black star."

I felt a snap as I pictured soul slaughtering countless people.

" ill find her."

I ran to find tsubaki and lord death. they both where waiting for me.

"black star we have a important mission for you. You must find soul and bring her back for us."

I nodded and ran off to with tsubaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX soul XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched the display of blood in a frenzy of pleasure. It felt so nice to be so free. To find happiness in the darkest of places. Madness was the best thing to ever happen to me.i was able to forget black star. My thoughts went back to maka.

**Flashback**

I kneeled next to the soul that pulsed a dark blue. After eating it I began to feel weird, like I was burning from the inside out and the pain was so intense. It riped into my mind and heart. Maka was so scared and all I did was scream. She ran for help and found that I had left after her.

My mind was a blur. Too much going threw it at one time.

**end**

I left the village to the cave above it. Normally I have a good relationship with the people there. Till the madness came. As I packed up I felt the one I felt the strongest for.

"stop soul." He said from behind me.

He held his sickle and chain . I formed my arm and turned to face him.

" black star I cant go back ill kill them like I will have to do now if you don't move ."


End file.
